Cabin Fever
is a first-person action, thriller and horror game created and developed solely by Illusion Works to be released exclusively onto the Pacifico platform sometime during 2017, as one of the various launch titles exclusive to the platform. It is rated "T" by ESRB and "12" by PEGI for supernatural disturbances. It follows the story of a young lady named Elle, who is suffering from a condition known as agoraphobia, which has a terrible effect on her and her life throughout. Her life begins to fall apart, and she faces the final struggle to pull her life together before it is ended once and for all. Plot Cabin Fever focuses on a lady named Elle, who goes through a rough ordeal after being diagnosed with agoraphobia. She is bound to a life inside her own home, without ever being able to escape, unless she can somehow master the courage to go out and experience the world for what it is. The game works with you navigating around Elle's massive house. She lives in a mansion by herself (which is explained in the story), after winning the lottery on the same night in which she started having agoraphobic symptoms. However whilst doing this, there will be jump-scares in the game such as ornaments breaking which will raise her heartbeat, and if Elle's heartbeat manages to become high enough, she will suffer panic attacks and maybe even worse, heart attacks. It is vital that Elle's heartbeat is kept to a minimum whilst exploring the house, so make sure to take it slowly. Since this is a game after all, there are a lot of events which can occur through taking different stages of action at different points in the game, which can change the outcome of the game radically. There are also quick time events which can help you in the game when there are occurrences that can increase Elle's heart rate. Both are especially evident in the last chapter of the story, but I'll leave that as a mystery for now... The game follows a chapter-by-chapter approach story mode, and the opportunity to replay events from the game in other ways to test the different outcome opportunities. Gameplay Cabin Fever is very open as you can travel through Elle's mansion at your own pace. You are able to go as fast or as slow as you like, and there are a lot of different rooms in the house that you can explore. Keychain Some require Keys to unlock, such as the basement. Keys can also be used to unlock certain drawers or padlocks that may have items in that you need to access the next room or place in the house, so it's best to carry around as many keys as you can. You can carry around unlimited keys, and you can check them all out through the keychain option in the menu. Heartbeats While playing through the game's story mode, you will have to keep Elle's heartbeat as low as you possibly can. It is very important that you keep Elle's heartbeat to as slow as possible, as if the heartbeat reaches a higher rate, it might cause her to have panic attacks or possible die. If this happens, you game will restart and you will have to begin the section of the level you are on. Game Modes Story Mode Story Mode is the main mode of the game. The game plays in chapters that follow an episodic scheme. Every "episode" has a specific theme to it, and every episode is named after a room in the mansion which will be the main room you're supposed to explore during that episode. Free-Play Mode Free-Play Mode allows you to play through the game once again, without having to worry about things such as the Heartbeats or the Keychain. You are free to explore to your heart's content and you can finish off any of your remaining collections which you didn't complete in the story mode. Supernatural Mode Supernatural Mode is an extra gaming mode that is unlocked after the story is completed for the first time. It takes place in Elle's Mansion once again, but is extremely difficult. There are spirits haunting Elle and you need to explore the house similarly to the story mode, but this time your heart beat will be constantly at a high, so you need to keep as calm as possible in this mode if you want to succeed...alive. Trophy Room The Trophy Room is the place where you can view all your achievements and collection pieces. Once you complete a collection, you receive an achievement for it. Once you collect all the achievements you will be able to play as Elle's husband in the game. Characters Reception Cabin Fever has received moderate reception, it was highly anticipated by fans of the company and it has been enjoyed by a lot of people. Pacificards Cabin Fever is scheduled to have Pacificard compatability from launch. If you scan one of the few Elle Pacificards in the game's menu, you will unlock a new and exclusive key which unlocks a secret room in the mansion for you to explore. Gallery Cabin Fever Logo.png|The beta logo Cabin Fever logo.png|The official logo Trivia *Cabin Fever was one of four games revealed as the original game line up for the Pacifico platform's launch title library. The others being Savage Kingdom, Guardian Angel and Phantom Motive. *Cabin Fever was initially going to be a smaller project with moderate content, but the time frame for the project was later changed by the creator so that the game could have a lot more content. **With this, Pacificard compatibility was added as well as Supernatural mode. However there is more planned to be released as Downloadable Content later down the line. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:First Person Games Category:Thriller Games Category:Cabin Fever Category:Pacifico Category:Pacifico Games Category:2017 Category:Completed articles Category:SS Legacy Projects